


Unexpected

by Hatterwhowrites



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco is awkward, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterwhowrites/pseuds/Hatterwhowrites
Summary: This was not how Cisco was planning this coffee date to go...





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the tumblr prompt: Marry me?

"Hey Cisco," Lisa said watching as he took a sip from his coffee. Her voice was quieter than normal.

            He hummed in response.

            "Wanna marry me?" She asked casually.

            Cisco nearly spat out his coffee. He stared at her, eyes wide, blinking occasionally. Lisa stared back at him with a blank expression. "You're joking, right?" He asked forcing out a laugh.

            Lisa smiled at him coyly. She raised an eyebrow in a silent taunt.  

            Cisco narrowed his eyes at her. Trying to decipher if she was messing with him, or if she was serious.  

            The staring continued until Lisa began to pout. She sighed. "Cisco," her voice sounded sad. He loved the way she said his name. "If you don't-"

            "You're serious?" Cisco spluttered shocked. Lisa nodded. Cisco started to feel like a jerk. "Yes! Yeah!" He panicked nearly yelling for the whole coffee shop to hear them.

            Lisa began to smile. A small, still partially sad, smile.

            "You thought I'd say no?" Cisco asked sounding a little hurt.

            She gave a one shoulder shrugged. "You thought I was joking."

            Cisco had to give her that. She had just caught him off guard. Plus, Jitters was not one of Cisco's top ten, let alone twenty, ideal places to propose to somebody in. He had totally not been expecting this when he'd left his apartment this morning.

            "Who proposes at Jitters Lis?" Cisco asked her.

            Lisa shrugged, "I do." She tapped at the top of the table, "are you saying you won't marry me because I proposed here?"

            "I didn't say that." Cisco said pointing at her.

            Lisa smiled. "Then what's the matter, Cisco?"

            "It's just, a little, out of nowhere Lisa," Cisco admitted. He didn't really know how else to explain it to her. He was still kind of waiting for Lisa to say she was kidding and that it was a prank. Not that he didn't want to marry Lisa. It was just...a complicated thing to explain. His emotions and thoughts began to become a conflicted mess of panic and happiness.

            She frowned. Lisa looked like she was thinking something over.

            Cisco internally panicked he'd said the wrong thing. Was he just unknowingly destroying his and Lisa's relationship?

            "I decided, that," Lisa began to say, looking down at the table. "You're my best friend, my first friend, I love you and I realized, I'd marry you." She looked up at her with a smile. "That I want to marry you, Cisco."

            He looked at Lisa with a small smile. He didn't have to ask if what she was saying were true. It was clear on her face that she was in no way lying.

            Lisa stood up from sitting across the table from him, so she could stand in front of him. Cisco looked at her confused. "So marry me?" Lisa asked.

            A smile spread across Cisco's face. "Already said I would."

            She smiled back at him. "Good." She leaned in and kissed him. "Now, I gotta go get you a ring." She declared moving to walk away with a wink and a grin.

            "Nuh-uh, no you don't." Cisco objected getting out of his seat and pulling Lisa back. There was no way he was gonna let Lisa steal him an engagement ring.

            Lisa pouted, "spoilsport."

            Cisco rolled his eyes, "ok, but, just don't steal it."

            "Now where's the fun in that." She continued to pout.

            Cisco tried to fight off the fond smile he had. Lisa beamed. She loved when she made him smile after all.

            She kissed Cisco again before leaving Jitters leaving Cisco. "See ya Cisco." She said with one of the happiest smiles Cisco could recall ever seeing on her face.

             Cisco was left blinking after her with his own foolish grin as he processed their coffee date. _"Did I really just get engaged?"_ He thought.

            That afternoon he found himself tinkering and perfecting what would eventually become Lisa's own engagement ring. 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Lisa had a moment where she realized "oh hey I really love this guy" and it led to her proposing to Cisco...


End file.
